


A Page from your Book

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Wind is a force out of everyone's control. Things that're meant to be secret can slip out of your grasp.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Femslash February 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Kudos: 37





	A Page from your Book

Today was a lot windier than she would’ve liked. She could put her work in between her textbooks’ pages, but there was only so much they could hold. Hubert insisted on carrying her things for her, but a very vivid memory of them not a day into attending classes here and being drenched in sweat carrying both their books. He was good at many things, but physical labor was not one of them. 

He ended up running off to find a bag for her to carry her belongings. She had insisted that it was fine, but sometimes he simply couldn’t be reasoned with. She was going to run an entire empire, keeping her belongings in order was the bare minimum as far as she was concerned. It wasn’t even that many papers, even without the bag she should be fine. 

As she walked towards her room to put her belongings away so she may go to lunch and not have to look after them, she noticed a paper clinging tightly to a pilar. Seems like someone wasn’t as fortunate as she was. She would collect it, and figure out who it belonged to once she got to her room. 

She placed her belongings neatly on her desk. She would have to sort through them later to make sure no page strayed into the wrong book. It’d be embarrassing if she had gone to class and couldn’t find her notes because it had disappeared into a different textbook. But her priority right now was this stray page. 

She stared at it, and she couldn’t exactly make out who’s handwriting it was. There were countless people at this school, so it could be almost anyone. She would have to read it’s contents. She prayed it wasn’t something too private. Though it was likely notes from a class, or an order form from somewhere in the monastery. 

“The arrow soared over Eliza’s shoulder, narrowly missing the general and striking the assassin’s shoulder. If she wanted him dead, she would’ve killed him. He still had too much information that they needed. Only when they got what they wanted, would he be given permission to die.”

This had to be the page of some book. It had to have been beloved given that a page had escaped. Yet the page itself seemed relatively new and undamaged. If it had been part of a book, she had to assume it was a relatively popular one. She wasn’t as avid a reader as perhaps she should’ve, but she couldn’t recognize the name or the plot of the story. Maybe she wasn’t at a well known part of it yet. She would read on. 

“ “You’re cutting it a bit close, aren’t you Beatrice.” Eliza smirked over at her, but it was brief as she quickly turned to finish subduing the attacker.

“Not like you had anything to worry about.” And Eliza knew this. Even as the arrow flew past her head, she never once flinched. She supposed that years of fighting together did that. In all the battles, Eliza had plenty of chances to see that Beatrice never missed her mark. “So what do you wanna do with him?”

The assassin writhed in pain as Eliza finished up tying his knots. Even if he wanted to, there was no way he could escape now. She put her foot down on his back to keep him in place. 

“The same thing we do with all of them.” She drew her dagger and put her knee on his back so she could press it against his neck. The faintest amount of blood was drawn. “We make him talk.” “

She was completely intrigued by this. Perhaps when she found it’s owner she could seek the book out for herself. She would love to learn more about both of them. It was a shame she only had the one page. 

Her musings were cut short by a knock at her door. It was probably Hubert here to deliver the bag he had tracked down. It wasn’t necessary, but if he put in the trouble to bring it, perhaps she would use it for her afternoon classes. 

Opening the door, she was greeted by a rare sight. Bernadetta was standing there. She was trembling like a leaf, but that was simply how she looked most of the time she left her room. 

“This is a welcome surprise. What brings you here?” She’d step back so that she could enter. Even if it was about little things, Bernadetta preferred one on one conversations in private locations. She was impressed that she had arrived unprompted. 

Bernadetta hurried in and closed the door behind her. She was avoiding eye contact even more than normal, so perhaps it was a more serious reason that she was visiting. 

“This is really embarrassing, but I was wondering if you could help me find a piece of paper. I was writing on it, and while I was going back to my room after class it got blown out of my hands and I lost it completely.” The gears turned in Edelgard’s head, until they clicked and she looked down at the page in her hand. 

“I may have already found it. I may have also read it to try and discern its source.” Bernadetta went from relieved to pale as a sheet in the matter of moments, only responding enough to take the page as it was handed to her. She stiffly moved it up to her face, and after a quick glance, she screamed. 

“You read my work?! It wasn’t done yet! There was- And you- I can’t believe I was so careless!!” She turned to run, but was stopped only by Edelgard grabbing her shoulder. 

“Bernadetta, it’s okay. Your work was great. Not like you had anything to worry about, right?” She gave her a smile, hoping that she’d catch on. 

“Now you’re quoting my work at me?” She hid her face in her hands and fell to the floor. Edelgard would sit down next to her. 

There was a long silence, and Edelgard wasn’t quite sure what to do about it. She figured right now it would probably be for the best that they stay quiet. If she tried to say something, she would no doubt put her foot in her mouth. 

“What did you think of it?” Bernadetta asked in a quiet voice after an eternity of silence. 

“It was wonderful. I’d love to read more, if that’s okay with you.”

There was more silence. They were honest words, but the silence was starting to make her think it was the wrong answer.

“I’ll think about it.”


End file.
